


By The Moon

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg finds out John's a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Moon

"John!"

The wolf’s grey eyes blinked slowly, and as Greg stepped toward him, he took a step back.

"This is what you turned down my date to do? Hide out in central London all furry?"

The way the wolf lowered his head spoke volumes of the guilt he felt at that; the way he stopped backing away to stand still and let Greg pet it, of asking for forgiveness for keeping it a secret.

"I won’t tell anyone, you know. I mean, the only one who it matters if they know is Sherlock, right? And I can’t imagine he’s missed this."

That got a bark of laughter out of John, and Greg let himself join in, and if it ended with him lying in the park with a furry John curled protectively over him as he slept, no one would be the wiser. And if he enjoyed the way John showed a new level of protectiveness around him in the following weeks, well, that was between him and John and the midnight hour.


End file.
